


The Delusion Of Your Illusion

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Curse Breaking, Cursed Dean Winchester, Cute Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Hates Witches, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean is really out of it for at least half the fic..., Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fever, Fever Dreams, Hallucinations, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Sick Dean Winchester, So you can imagine what the narration is like in this..., The Bunker Is Their Home, We have it from 3rd person but Dean..., While he is feverous..., Witch Curses, Worried Castiel (Supernatural), Worried Sam Winchester, post hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, for the square Sexy Mice.*~*Dean and Sam never got sick. Sure, they did all the time when they were little; Dean could think of at least ten occasions when he'd helped a younger Sam get better while their dad was away, and that was ignoring all the common colds they had suffered through, and all the times Dean had been sick and just ignored it. But for a long time, going on ten years now, they hadn't been ill. Not even a common cold had been a problem for them.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768180
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	The Delusion Of Your Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting another BTB fic?!?!?! Wow, I'm shocked at my apparent new found posting abilities... I wonder if this will last any time at all....
> 
> Also the title..? Nothing to do woth the story. IO couldn't come up with a name, google hallucination, and chose two random synonyms... I'm bad at naming stuff okay!

Dean and Sam never got sick. Sure, they did all the time when they were little; Dean could think of at least ten occasions when he'd helped a younger Sam get better while their dad was away, and that was ignoring all the common colds they had suffered through, and all the times Dean had been sick and just ignored it. But for a long time, going on ten years now, they hadn't been ill. Not even a common cold had been a problem for them.

What they didn't know for sure, but they had both assumed anyway, was that it was linked to Castiel's presence. He had been healing them before any symptoms even started appearing.

And then he lost his grace.

Now, Castiel losing his grace was probably one of the best things that ever happened to him. At first Dean had been worried about how his boyfriend would take it - as far as Dean had even aware Cas had hated being human the last few times it happened - but he was actually really pleased to finally have the chance to be human forever, so Dean quickly managed to be pleased as well. 

This way Castiel could grow old with him, he could eat food, he could sleep, he got to enjoy the little things that angels couldn't. And, as he often pointed out, he would never have to live in a future where the Winchesters were forgotten.

It was great, it was amazing, it was exactly what they both wanted.

There were still downsides.

A lot of them.

But they worked through them. Dean taught Cas how to deal with needing to eat, and sleep, and drink, and all of the rest of it.

But then he got ill.

And just as Winchester luck would have it, his first illness for years was not a common cold, or something easy like that, it was a damned witch's curse which Cas couldn't get rid of.

He didn't even realise what was going on at first. He and Sam had just finished up a hunt, and sure the witch had hit him with something, but he had assumed it would go null when they killed him.

"Dean," Sam sighed as he walked into the room, which Dean thought was just a bit unfair. Sam had gone out to get them some food and apparently his biggest disappointment of the day was the fact that Dean was still lying on his bed, having not moved in the time Sam was out.

"Sam," Dean replied. He was tired, too tired to move. Probably too tired to eat, even though he was the one who sent Sam out to get it all. He didn't know what was going on, he assumed he just pushed himself too hard during the hunt.

"I was gone for an hour, and you didn't move once," Sam said, his voice filled with what was either disappointment or confusion. Dean was also confused, but he was thinking about the time rather than the movement. It hadn't been an hour, he was sure of that. Sam had left and literally three seconds later he was back. Dean knew it couldn't have actually been three seconds, but it felt like it.

"Go fuck yourself," Dean said, all his more elegant responses disappearing before he could say them. His head kind of felt like it was filled with tissue paper and he had the feeling that it wasn't a great idea to just ignore it, but he assumed it couldn't be anything more than hitting his head a bit on the hunt and his brain deciding to be a cry baby and pretend it was worse than it was.

Could his brain even lie to him? He was his brain after all… so did that mean he was lying to himself? Or was his brain not him? Was his brain and his consciousness different? Could his feelings, which he was the one feeling, be fake? Where was he going with this again?

Sam rolled his eyes, clearly unaware of Dean's rolling thoughts, but didn't say anything more. He just put the food on the table and pulled out his salad, leaving Dean's burger for him to get.

Dean frowned towards the ceiling. Did he want a burger? He was more tired than hungry but then again Sam would probably start being weird if Dean said he wasn't hungry, and he really just wanted to go home.

He forced himself onto his feet with a barely concealed groan. His head spun but he did his best to pretend everything was fine as he walked to the table, sitting down and eating a mouthful of burger, even though it tasted like ash.

Maybe he really wasn't okay?

He pretty much blanked out for the rest of the evening. He knew that Sam was talking to him, and he knew he was replying, but he had no idea what was going on, he didn't even know what he was saying, never mind what Sam was saying.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next thing he knew it was the middle of the night, he was both too hot and too cold at the same time, and there were a group of sexy mice holding a party on his pillow. He didn't even know how he knew they were sexy, they were mice after all, but somehow the only describing word which came to mind when looking at them was sexy.

It was something in the curve of their backs, he guessed, maybe the shininess of their fur, or the graceful way they moved. Or maybe it was the-

Wait, no, what, no.

He was not wondering what made mice sexy. There were mice on his pillow. That was the more pressing matter right now, no matter what his mind wanted to think.

He swiped his arm out, trying to knock the mice away. He knew it wasn't going to be a very permanent solution, but it would be enough for him to get to sleep and hopefully when he woke up he would be feeling better and the mice would be gone.

Unfortunately the mice sidestepped out the way of his arm, even the ones who were looking away, and his arm slammed straight into the sharp side of the nightstand. He hissed in pain, and he was fairly sure his arm was now bleeding, but suddenly he was hit by a wave of fatigue and mice or no mice, he was going to sleep at that very moment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He groaned blearily as he was woken up the next morning, his brother's voice echoing around the room unpleasantly, way too loud for how early in the morning it felt.

"Dean, Dean what the fuck!"

Dean grumbled, but didn't move. His limbs felt like lead and he could already hear those pesky mice dancing on the bedside table. He was just hoping that if he ignored them then Sam would deal with them.

"Dean, wake up!"

"Dean, what did you do to your arm?"

"DEAN!"

"M aw'ke," Dean muttered, "j'st d'l w' th' m'ce an' I'll g't 'p."

"Dean what are you even saying? You know what, I'm calling Cas."

"Oooh C's," Dean giggled, "I b't he'll d'al w'h th' m'ce."

His thoughts were running away from him, like those pesky mice! Running and jumping and tangling and scrambling until Dean had no idea what he was even thinking about.

He could hear Sam talking to someone… but he couldn't hear the replies. Was Sam psychic? Had he suddenly gained the ability to talk to someone without them having to be in the same room as him!

He opened his eyes in shock, staring straight at his brother- on the phone.

Huh.

Phones.

He forgot about them.

A strange dizziness started to blur his vision and Dean quickly slammed his eyes closed. He didn't like that. It made him feel like he was going to puke.

"Okay, we're getting back to the bunker, Cas is going to do some research," Sam started saying, his voice loud enough to break into Dean concentration, even with his meandering thoughts. "He thinks you've probably been cursed, so I just need you to hold it together until we can get back, okay."

"Hmmmm, g't b'ck," Dean smiled, thinking of all the great things back at the bunker. He knew there was a pie there, and burger ingredients, lots of beer, and Cas was there, so was his memory foam mattress, a full sized kitchen. Yeah, the bunker was pretty awesome.

It probably counted as home now, and Dean couldn't think of a better place to call home. Sure, it didn't have a white picket fence, but it had his favourite people, and what else did he need?

"You have no idea what I just said do you," Sam sighed, and Dean could imagine what Sam would be doing at that very moment, even without looking. He would be pinching the bridge of his nose, staring at the floor, and probably questioning his existence.

"Hmmmmmm."

Dean opened his eyes again, the sound of rustling around the room making him curious enough to see if he could sneak a peek of what was going on.

It was Sam, which was reassuring, and he seemed to be packing their bags. Huh. Dean wondered why he was doing that. Whatever the reason, Dean should probably be helping right?

That sounded about right.

He swung his legs off the bed, swaying his way to standing and just stood there for a moment, his legs shaking with the effort it was taking to stay standing, and those stupid mice laughing at him as they started falling over in what was clearly a mockery of him.

He was really starting to think they weren't normal mice… mice didn't know how to mock someone did they?

"Dean what are you doing! No!" Sam basically shouted as he ran over and pushed Dean back onto the bed. Dean wasn't particularly pleased about that, he had just wanted to help, but Sam was being very clear that Dean was to stay down, and he was pretty tired.

Sleeping sounded like a great idea.

Before he could question if he should really sleep or not, the darkness was taking him in, and he was too powerless to fight it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next time he woke up he was in the car. His eyelids were heavy and he knew he wasn't going to be awake for long. He just had time to see the pesky mice lounging on the seat next to his head, before he was gone again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He could hear Cas' voice. He sounded panicked and Dean would have done anything to help him be less worried, but his eyes were glued shut and he knew that he had no chance at waking up any further until he had slept a bit more. He was upset about that. He had wanted to wake up.

He wanted to see Cas.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was chanting. Cas' gravelly voice mixing with Sam's slightly softer one. Dean couldn't figure out what they were saying - well, chanting - he hoped it worked. Whatever it was.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean blinked his eyes open slowly, trying to get a feel over what was going on. He was back in his room, the sun streaming through the open curtains. He felt better now, less tired, more present in the moment and there was not a mouse in sight. There was something warm wrapped around him, a well as his duvet, and from the feel of it he was wearing his pyjamas.

He couldn't remember how he ended up here, the last he remembered was being in their motel room, but he felt safer and warmer than he had for the entirety of their hunt, so he was happy enough to not think too much about it.

Wait. No.

There wasn't something warm wrapped around him. There was someone. There were arms wrapped around his torso, and legs tangled with his own. A solid line of warmth down his back. Even sleepy breaths tickling the skin behind his ear.

It was Cas. Cas was pressed against his back. Cas' arms wound tightly around Dean. Cas' legs tangled with his own. Cas' breaths tickling his skin.

Cad who was making him feel so safe.

With a contented sigh he relaxed back against his boyfriend, happy to bask in the warmth of the sun as he waited for Cas to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I really hope you enjoyed!!  
> If you did, kudos and comments make my life ten times brighter!!!


End file.
